Pecados Capitais
by LElessar
Summary: Pecados:Serão eles tão graves?Será que eles podem despertar uma paixão?Será que até o mais pecador,ou o mais orgulhoso ama?Será:a vida está cheia deles.Será:a vida de dois opostos,que juntos são mais.Bem que dizem,ódio e amor são sentimentos próximos.
1. Gula

Pecados Capitais – a tentação é um demônio 

n/a: escrevi essa fic ano passado, sei que tem muito a ser melhorado nela, mas decidi posta-la aqui mesmo assim...espero que gostem  aaah, e claro, como o Half-Blood Prince só saiu esse ano, desconsiderem as partes que não batem com o livro.

n/a2: como podem ver, tem um tempinho já essa fic... tô postando de novo pq eu esqueci a senha ( e o e-mail ¬¬) do meu outro cadastro, então tô passando as fics pra cá, e aproveitando pra postar as novas (resolvi voltar a escrever do nada!).

Resumo:

"_You know it ain't easy,_

(Você sabe que não é fácil)

_you know how hard it can be._

(Você sabe como pode ser difícil)

_The way things are going,_

(Do jeito que as coisas vão)

_They're going to crucify me._

(Eles vão me crucificar)"

**Cap.1 – Gula**

**gu.la**_ sf 1. Compulsão para comer ou beber em excesso; 2. grande amor a boas iguarias._

-- Cuidado Weasley! Um dia você ainda morre engasgada se continuar a comer desse jeito!

-- Ah, vá se fuder Malfoy! – todos na mesa da Grifinória se engasgaram, Gina Weasley, a menina tímida, que idolatrava o famoso Harry Potter falando desse jeito? É...a garota Weasley cresceu...o que outrora era uma garotinha tímida, meiga, com poucos amigos se tornara agora uma verdadeira moça, em seus 16 anos, no 6º ano da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, artilheira do time de quadribol, seus cabelos cor de fogo caiam pouco abaixo dos ombros, em camadas, seu uniforme agora deixava à mostra suas curvas, suas saias não mais iam até as canelas, agora ficavam pouco acima dos joelhos, sua blusa não era mais larga, mostrava que havia crescido, se ajustando perfeitamente ao seu tronco, enfim, a garota Weasley agora era A Weasley, conhecida por ser uma das meninas mais desejadas da escola e também, uma das mais difíceis. - Ou melhor, vá pedir pra vadiazinha da Pansy fazer isso por você! – e se levantou rumo a Torre da Grifinória resmungando para si mesma - "Que saco, será possível? Primeiro a anta do Harry marca um treino que dura 4 horas, 4 horas! Agora, eu, morrendo de fome, já que pra variar acordei atrasada vou, na minha, almoçar e me aparece o idiota do Malfoy enchendo o saco, eu mereço!" – quando esbarrou com alguém e logo reconheceu como sua amiga – Ahn, olá Mione!

-- Oi Gina, como foi o treino?

-- Cansativo, para não falar outra coisa, o Harry deve estar no mínimo querendo matar a gente de cansaço. – disse sorrindo.

-- Imagino, o Ron só faltou desmaiar quando voltou.

-- O Ron...Mione, me diz uma coisa.

-- O quê? – disse Hermione já sabendo o que lhe aguardava.

-- Por que você não fala logo pro Ron que você gosta dele?

-- Eu...e-e-eu...como você...?

-- Tá meio na cara né? Todo mundo já sabe disso, acho que só vocês não se tocam.

_N/A: só um lembrete, o shipper não eh R/Hermione , eh D/G, ok? Então não vou me prolongar muito no assunto._

-- Bom, já que você diz.

-- Hermione Granger, por que você não assume? Toda a Torre da Grifinória iria agradecer, te garanto.

-- Eu, eu não sei Gina.

-- Nesse caso, não sou eu que vou te ajudar, se você não pode ver uma coisa tão óbvia, não sou eu quem vai ajudar, de problemas já chegam os meus. – e deixou Hermione confusa, com seus sentimentos e com Gina, que estava mais..._diferente_ que nunca.

O sábado passou normalmente, Gina fez seus deveres durante a tarde e foi passear pelos jardins de Hogwarts...

-- Ai, enfim eu sai daquele Salão, não agüentava mais a briga entre os dois, quem quer saber se o Bichento tem alguns pelos de cor castanha ou não? Ninguém merece. E qual é a do Harry? Tudo bem que é o último ano dele aqui, e que ele é capitão do time, mas ele realmente precisa marcar treino em um sábado? Às 8 da manhã? É o caos, só pode. - e foi quando estava imersa em seus pensamentos que Gina não percebeu uma certa pessoa se aproximar, mas ouviu uma voz fria e arrastada...

-- E aí pobretona? Já jantou? Porque você tem que aproveitar né? Visto que na sua casa, se és que aquela coisa pode ser chamada de casa, não deve ter comida com tantos irmãos, aliás, sua mãe é uma coelha por acaso? Nunca vi uma coisa dessas, são o que? 10 filhos?

-- São 7, não que isso lhe interesse, Malfoy – Gina praticamente cuspiu o nome do inimigo – E se minha mãe é uma coelha a sua no mínimo deve ter ficado frígida depois de um filho como você, até o rosto dela, tem aquela feição de quem comeu e não gostou, quem sabe isso é porque ela tem você como filho, não? Ou um marido Comensal? Bom, acho que não cabe a mim definir isso.

-- Haha, aprendeu a jogar o meu jogo Weasley? Ou melhor, acha que aprendeu? Sinto muito, você ainda tem muito a aprender...e não que lhe interesse, mas meu pai morreu hoje, então minha mãe não tem mais um marido.

-- Oh... – a garota se sentiu desconfortável, não era todo dia que falava com alguém desse jeito – sinto muito.

-- Não sinta, ele era um idiota mesmo, não sei o que minha mãe viu nele.

-- Ah... - o silêncio pairou, mas claro, para ser quebrado pelo rapaz.

-- Então, acho que você devia ir logo. – ele falou pensativo – acho que o horário de jantar já está terminando, e você ainda não disse se jantou ou não.

-- Sim, eu sei que está acabando, e eu não jantei Malfoy, não estou com fome.

-- Claro, você não esta com fome...se eu não me engano você estava, diga-se de passagem, comendo que nem um trasgo na hora do almoço.

-- E desde quando te interessa se eu como ou não, ou o que eu como? – mas Gina não conseguiu ser sarcástica, se pegou observando o loiro, seus cabelos caindo sobre os olhos, seus olhos cinzentos, "parecendo um mar em fúria" ela observou, seu corpo agora atlético devido aos anos como jogador de quadribol, sua pele branca, quase que pálida, seus lábios, o modo como se vestia, o uniforme perfeito, a gravata verde e prata afrouxada, a camisa com os primeiros botões desabotoados...ele estava vestido de uma forma descontraída, mas ao mesmo tempo elegante, não perdia a pose de forma alguma.

-- Não interessa, só estou fazendo um marco. De qualquer forma, se me dá licença eu vou me retirar para a ronda – Draco fora nomeado monitor-chefe – e seu eu fosse você eu ia logo para a Torre, ou então para a cozinha, ninguém quer que você acabe com a comida do castelo amanhã de manhã. – e ele se retirou. Quando ele já se encontrava na porta do castelo, o rapaz virou e gritou – O jantar ainda está sendo servido! Aproveite Virginia!

-- Virginia? – Gina se encontrava sentada à beira do lago, já havia se passado meia hora desde a sua conversa com Malfoy – o cara me chama de pobre e morta de fome, fala mal da minha mãe, tira uma da minha cara, e ainda tem a cara de pau de me chamar pelo meu nome? Muito estranho...mas de certa forma, não pude deixar de perceber...que corpo é aquele... – mas foi acordada de seus devaneios por uma voz bem familiar...

-- Virginia Weasley! _n/a: Ginevra nããão!_ Posso saber o que você está fazendo aqui fora a essa hora? – Rony vinha com Hermione.

-- Não, - e ignorando o irmão continuou - e então Mione, decidiu se acertar com ele? – e saiu, deixando um Rony confuso e uma Hermione vermelha de vergonha e nervoso.


	2. Luxúria

**Cap.2 – Luxúria**

**lu.xú.ria** _sf_ _Sensualidade, lascívia._

_His eyes upon your face_

_His hand upon your hand_

_His lips caress your skin_

_It's more than I can stand_

-- GANHAMOS! GANHAMOS! GANHAMOS! – Harry gritava no meio do campo de quadribol, a Grifinória havia acabado de ganhar um jogo acirradissimo contra a Sonserina, 270 X 120, foi exatamente o pomo capturado por Harry que deu vitória ao time após 2 horas de jogo.

-- EU SEI! EU SEI! EU SEI! – Gina gritava mais ainda abraçando Harry, ele agora era seu amigo, ela não mais era louca por ele, claro que ainda havia uma atração, mas nada que não pudesse ser relevada.

-- MIONE, A GENTE GANHOU! – Ron gritava ao ver a garota de cabelos castanhos ir em sua direção.

-- Eu sei Ron! Eu vi! Você jogou muito bem, merece até um prêmio. – ela disse com um sorriso malicioso se formando em seus lábios.

-- Também acho, qual será meu prêmio? – ele já fechava os olhos.

-- Cara de pau! Como você sabe se esse é o prêmio? – mas nem esperou resposta, foi logo beijando o rapaz, que se tornara seu namorado desde o dia em que foram conversar à beira do lago. – Parabéns mô!

- Brigado lindinha, hum, ganhamos a final, contra a Sonserina para variar um pouco...

-- Lógico.

-- Nossa, como estamos pretensiosos, não? – finalizou Rony beijando e abraçando a namorada.

-- Que bom que esses dois se acertaram né? – estranhamente Harry abraçava Gina pela cintura da garota.

-- Com certeza... – mas Gina observava um certo sonserino que provavelmente estava irado com o resultado do jogo, e mais estranhamente ainda, Gina sequer percebera a mão de Harry em sua cintura, e mesmo se percebesse, pouco iria se importar naquele momento.

-- Hum, vamos? Acho que seria bom a gente tomar banho antes da festa.

-- Ah, claro. – e Gina se dirigiu com Harry para o vestiário, se separando apenas à porta dos banheiros, que eram separados.

Durante o banho tudo em que Gina pensava era no olhar raivoso do sonserino, era estranho isso, há semanas ela andava com ele em sua cabeça, não sabia o motivo, só sabia que andava olhando muito para ele, e ela havia percebido que ele também lhe lançava olhares nada discretos, Gina demorou no banho, e quando saiu, com uma roupa leve e secando seus cabelos, ela percebeu que o vestiário já se encontrava vazio. Ao sair, se deparou com aquele que habitava seus sonhos ultimamente.

-- Parabéns Virginia, você não jogou tão mal.

-- Obrigada Malfoy, vindo de você isso chega a ser um elogio.

-- Quem sabe seja. – ele se aproximava da garota reparando suas curvas e firmando suas mãos na cintura torneada, em seus lábios se formava um pequeno sorriso, quase que de deboche, mas definitivamente um sorriso.

-- Ou não. – ela retirou as mãos do rapaz de sua cintura e percebendo os braços fortes do mesmo.

-- Sabe Virginia – o modo como ele a chamava a deixava louca, ele falava seu nome com uma certa malícia, a voz arrastada quase rouca – você cresceu – a distância entre os dois era mínima.

-- Não me diga! Imagina! Eu só tenho, hum...16 anos?

-- Você me entendeu – ele parecia sério, um simples disfarce – você não é mais aquela idiotinha que vivia em função do garoto-cicatriz, que suspirava por ele, que sonhava com ele, você cresceu, amadureceu, não me admira se você não gostar mais dele.

-- E não gosto, tanto que já namorei com alguns garotos...

-- Hum...e será que você tem pensado em algum outro "garoto" recentemente? – ele sussurrava no ouvido da garota, fazendo-a se arrepiar.

-- Quem sabe.

-- Eu sei. – e nisso ele a envolveu em um beijo ardente, esperado, voraz.

-- Certeza? – a garota disse ao se separar do rapaz, e nisso foi andando até o castelo, para a famosa festa pós jogo que sempre acontecia na Grifinória.

-- É Virginia...decidiu jogar o meu jogo né? –disse Draco passando a mão em seus lábios - Vamos ver se você vai conseguir suportá-lo por muito tempo.

_Give you your time_

_To do what you're saying_

_And if you have to_

_And if he has to,_

_I won't blame you_

N/A: versos no começo e final do capitulo: El tango de Roxanne, tá na trilha sonora de Moulin Rouge, e eu AMO tango, e acho q é o que mais combina com luxuria, vcs não acham? )


	3. Preguiça

**Capítulo 3 – Preguiça**

**pre.gui.ça 1**_. propensão para não trabalhar; _**2**_. aversão ao trabalho; indolência; _**3**_. epiceno mamífero desdentado, de pelagem espessa e movimentos lentos._.

Por toda a semana após o jogo Virgínia sentia os olhos frios te observando, e não podia evitar, observava o loiro platinado também. Queria saber o que estava acontecendo, queria saber por que esse súbito interesse da parte do sonserino, do dela também na verdade, afinal, era só vê-lo que seu coração saltava e ela fingia que nada estava acontecendo. Suas amigas sentiam que Virgínia estava meio estranha ultimamente, - mais do que já havia mudado nas férias - mas preferiram não comentar nada com ela, vai ver ela havia descoberto sobre Harry, que estava se por aí com uma nova garota, mal sabiam elas que Virgínia já havia percebido, mas não dava a mínima, ela estava mais preocupada em saber se um certo rapaz estava vendo alguém.

Era quarta-feira e como sempre Virgínia estava atrasada para a aula de poções, não que realmente se importasse, afinal, quanto menos tempo na masmorra em companhia de Snape melhor. Andava despreocupada, pensando na desculpa da vez, quando foi puxada pela cintura para uma sala qualquer.

- Ai! Ahn? Quem me puxou? Faz favor de acender uma vela ou a varinha ou – foi interrompida por uma mão tapando sua boca, ela sentia um aroma... esse perfume... ah, ela conhecia esse perfume, que era tão bom quanto seu dono.

- Não grite. – sim, a confirmação, ninguém mais ninguém menos que o habitante constante de seus sonhos.

- Malfoy.

- Olá Virgínia. Lumos. – e num flique sua varinha se acendeu. Agora estava bem melhor, Gina via que estava em alguma sala de aula que não era mais usada, se sentou em uma mesa.

- Posso saber o que eu estou fazendo aqui?

- Hum...eu vi você passando e achei que a gente não tinha um momento a sós há algum tempo.

- Um momento a sós? Você é louco Malfoy.

- Draco.

- Quê?

- Me chame de Draco, eu não te chamo de Virgínia?

- Eu não vou te chamar de Draco, e você me chama de Virgínia porque quer, não vou proibir, afinal é o meu nome mesmo.

- Que seja então.

- Pois bem, não vai me dizer afinal o que quer comigo?

- Conversar.

- Conversar? Eis uma coisa que eu não esperava de você.

- Oras, por que não? Eu sou algum tipo de extraterrestre por acaso?

- Não, mas você pode ser confundido com um trasgo... não no físico, mas no intelecto quem sabe.

- Virgínia, se eu fosse um trasgo, ou tivesse alguma semelhança com um eu não teria te escolhido.

- Me escolhido? Escolhido pra quê?

- Pra mim.

- Hahahaha. Eu não sabia que Malfoys tinham senso de humor.

- Eu não estou rindo, estou?

- Aff.

- Eu quero você.

- Pois fique querendo, inclusive eu tô indo, tenho aula de poções agora. – mas não fez nenhum gesto que indicasse isso.

- Sua aula já começou.

- Eu sei.

- Então pronto. Não vai.

- É... eu realmente não tô afim de aturar o Snape hoje. Mas e você?

- Eu? Transformações, eu invento uma desculpa qualquer pra McGonagall depois. – e nisso se sentou ao lado de Virgínia.

- Então, o que nós vamos fazer enquanto isso?

- Nós?

- É. Já que você me puxou aqui, me fez perder a aula, arruma alguma coisa.

- Eu tenho uma ótima idéia.

- Que seria?

- Isso - e beijou a ruiva pela segunda vez.

"Putz, como esse cara beija bem."

"É de se esperar, já que todas as garotas do castelo ficam atrás dele."

"Eu não tive que ficar atrás dele."

"Então aproveite ué, você precisa de se divertir um pouco afinal."

"É... mas e se eu for usada?"

"Ai santa estupidez, simples, usa ele também."

"Pode funcionar, afinal, o que eu vou querer com um Malfoy né? E COMO ELE BEIJA BEM!".

O beijo de Malfoy era diferente de todos que ela havia experimentado, não que tivessem sido muitos, além do Miguel e do Dino ela só havia beijado um garoto da Lufa-Lufa de seu ano, não durou muito, eles ficaram por mais ou menos uma semana e Virginia se encheu dele, o menino era bonito, mas vivia atrás dela e uma coisa que Virginia detestava era garoto-chiclete. De qualquer forma, o beijo de Malfoy era diferente, de certa forma fogoso, mas era forte, era inexplicável, simplesmente encaixava perfeitamente com o dela, e com ela.

- Uau ruivinha. – a garota enrubesceu – eu quero outro desses.

- Eu não sei nem porque nós fizemos isso Malfoy, nunca iria dar certo mesmo.

- Mas eu não vejo problemas em ficar.

- É... afinal, você nunca iria querer alguma coisa com uma pobre Weasley.

- Nem você com um esnobe Malfoy.

- Eu tenho que ir.

- Por quê?

- Aula de DCAT.

- Ah... então me encontre aqui às 7.

- Talvez. – e saiu.

Já no salão comunal...

- Onde você estava Gi?

- É, estava com algum garoto?

- Ou simplesmente fugindo da aula?

- Eu acho que ela estava na cozinha gente, nunca vi alguém comer tanto que nem ela e continuar magra assim.

- Emily, Megan, Chloe e Sophie, eu não estava em lugar nenhum, nem com um garoto, nem fugindo e nem na cozinha, ok?

- E estava onde? – disse Megan.

- Er...eu já disse...lugar nenhum...

- Isso não é possível Gi, mesmo no mundo mágico. – constatou Chloe.

- Ah... por que tanto interesse?

- Porque nós somos curiosas, simples. – respondeu Sophie sorrindo.

- Eu digo, mas vocês tem que prometer não dizer a ninguém nem me criticar.

- O que você fez dessa vez? – Emily se fez presente.

- Eu... eu vou contar do começo então... eu tava indo para a sala de poções, quando...

- VIRGINIA MOLLY WEASLEY, PERDEU A CABEÇA FOI? – todos no salão comunal viraram suas cabeças para o grupinho de meninas.

- Vamos para o dormitório.

n/a : não gostei muito desse cap :/ mas acontece que o que eu tinha pensado em escrever iria fugir muito da história ou do "pecado", então ficou assim mesmo


	4. Orgulho

**Capítulo 4 – Orgulho**

**or.gu.lho 1. **_conceito elevado que alguém faz de si mesmo; _**2**_. amor-próprio exagerado; soberba, altivez ; _**3**_. brio; _**4**_. ufania._

"- Então basicamente o que você está me dizendo é que você vai engolir seu orgulho idiota e ficar comigo?

- Bom, eu diria que sim, afinal, namorar uma Weasley não seria exatamente ser orgulhoso.

- Me ofende e quer ficar comigo, é um Malfoy mesmo.

- Eu não quis dizer isso, eu me orgulho de você, eu digo, ah, você me entendeu sim.

- Sim. Eu só queria ver a reação do meu namorado.

- Então você aceita?

- Claro Draco. – o loiro sorria, não o costumeiro sorriso debochado, mas um sorriso sincero, ela podia ser uma Weasley, uma grifinória, não interessava, ela era linda e perfeita para ele. Mas o mais importante, ele gostava dela, e pelo visto ela também gostava dele."

- Draco, acorda!

- Ahn?

- Engraçado... eu nunca imaginei que um dia fosse ver um Malfoy sonhando acordado.

- Eu não estava sonhando acordado, eu estava pensando oras.

- Pensando em quê?

- Esquece.

- Que seja. – a ruiva se sentou no pé de uma árvore, eles estavam em um dos lindos jardins de Hogwarts, porém um jardim mais escondido, onde os casaizinhos da escola costumavam ir. Era agora 7 da noite, não havia mais ninguém ali fora, só se podia transitar fora do castelo até as 6 e provavelmente todos ainda estavam jantando. – Afinal, você me chamou aqui pra quê?

- Bem... – o loiro estava de pé, fitando um pequeno córrego que passava graciosamente – eu vim te propor uma coisa, não exatamente propor, acho que fazer um pedido.

- Um pedido? Ok, agora você está me assustando.

- Eu estou falando serio Weasley. – "Weasley, a quanto tempo eu não digo isso? Nem mais lembrava... é, ela é uma Weasley... será que eu vou conseguir?".

- Continue.

- Eu quero namorar você.

Gina não esperava isso.

"Namorar? Um Malfoy? Ela nem imaginava que ele SOUBESSE essa palavra, e, imagina o que ele deve ter engolido pra dizer isso? E agora?"

- E aí? Não vai dizer nada?

- Você quer namorar comigo?

- Weasley, você é morta de fome mas não é burra. – "Idiota! Eu tinha que abrir minha grande boca Malfoy!"

- Vou ignorar isso.

- Desculpe Virginia, – Draco se sentou ao lado da ruiva – mas bem, você sabe que as vezes isso vai acontecer, afinal, são anos e anos de educação Malfoy, anos e anos ouvindo falarem mal dos Weasley, mas eu vou mudar, pelo menos tentar eu irei...

"Ele fala como se eu já tivesse aceitado, é um Malfoy mesmo."

- Mas... como isso vai funcionar? Você quer que a gente fique se escondendo pelos cantos, se encontrando tarde da noite, esconder tudo dos nossos amigos?

- Bom, sim.

"Arrogante."

- Por quê?

- Ah Virginia, usa a cabeça! Um Malfoy, uma Weasley, um sonserino, uma grifinória, eu não ia me espantar nem se os professores tentassem nos separar.

- Isso não aconteceria, muitas pessoas estariam contra nós, mas isso não nos impediria, não é Draco? – disse ela sugestivamente.

- Não sei, um deles poderia contar às nossas famílias, e aí como fica? Sem contar que você tem irmãos demais, e eu sou um só.

- Tá com medo é?

- Claro que não. – o loiro voltou à sua pose arrogante habitual – Mas isso não seria bom para nenhum dos dois.

- Eu fico pensando... será que na verdade você não está com VERGONHA de namorar uma Weasley? Porque você sabe, "Weasleys são pobres e se reproduzem como coelhos".

"Vamos ver o que ele diz agora".

- Eu não tenho vergonha. – mas ele não parecia muito à vontade ao dizer isso, não que tivesse vergonha da garota, ela era popular, linda e inteligente, mas, não iria pegar muito bem para um Malfoy... claro que ninguém ousaria dizer alguma coisa, mas ele sabe que todos iriam falar, e muito.

- Sei... já que é assim, eu aceito, mesmo escondido, antes assim do que nada. – a ruiva sorria, como ela gostava dele!

- Obrigado por me dar uma chance. – ele murmurou. A garota logo abraçou o rapaz, que agora começava a mostrar o seu lado não-Malfoy, e assim, abraçados, ficaram por um longo tempo, até que fosse muito tarde e tivessem que voltar a seus dormitórios.

_"Fiz de mim o que não soube, e o que podia fazer de mim não o fiz"._


	5. Ira

**Capítulo 5 – Ira**

**i.ra** sf _Paixão que nos incita contra alguém; cólera, raiva, ódio, fúria_.

**  
**

"-Me deixa sair – gritava Virgínia, ela estava nos aposentos do monitor-chefe, a porta estava trancada com algum feitiço não conhecido por ela, exatamente do lado oposto estava Draco, sentado tranqüilamente na poltrona.

- Só quando você responder à minha pergunta- ela sabia a pergunta, também sabia a resposta, mas seus olhos expressavam ira, seu rosto estava mais vermelho que seus cabelos.

- Está bem. – Draco até se assustou, viu a ruiva se aproximar – EU – beijou carinhosamente as bochechas do rapaz – TE – seus lábios estavam bem próximos – ODEIO! – e nisso deu uma joelhada nas... partes do rapaz.

- Ai! Você enlouqueceu garota! Oh, será que existe algum feitiço para não doer tanto? Ai! Você vai ver...este ano vai ser o pior ano da sua vida, Weasel. – mas Virgínia não mais se encontrava no quarto, saíra sabe-se lá como, mas saiu."

Virgínia se lembrava daquele dia, quando decidiu terminar com Malfoy. Ela não agüentava mais as atitudes dele; namorar escondido, implicar com O trio, azarar qualquer um, o jeito esnobe dele.

- Mas por que ele é assim? Comigo ele é, ERA gentil, carinhoso...e com os outros ele era,É! Um perfeito...MALFOY.

Decidiu, iria esquecê-lo. Seria difícil, claro, mas ela tentaria, nem que fizesse isso.

- Ficando com outro garoto! Como que eu não pensei em algo tão óbvio? Mas...quem?

Nesse instante um certo garoto de cabelos negros e olhos verdes apareceu. Bingo. Seria ele o escolhido.

- Ei Harry! Beleza?

- Beleza Gina...er... - Harry parecia nervoso.

- Algum problema? É sobre o time de quadribol?

- Não, não, nenhum problema...acho que vou indo...

- Harry o que está acontecendo? – Gina segurava Harry pelo pulso. O garoto voltou-se para ela.

- Vocêquerirahogsmeadecomigo? – o garoto disse em um só fôlego.

- Claro, por que não? Mas... você não estava com aquela garota do 5º ano? – a moça sorria.

- Ufa, ainda bem que você aceitou, você não é exatamente fácil de se convencer,sabe.

Ah... eu já terminei com ela a algum tempo... não iria dar certo.

- Então tá.Às 9 na porta principal?

- Certo, tudo por minha conta, héin! Tchau Gin! – e Harry saiu do Salão Comunal, deixando Gina com seus pensamentos.

"Viu Gina! Não foi TÃO difícil. Eu vou me empenhar em esquecer aquelezinho, é isso, eu vou ficar com o Harry, afinal, eu gostava dele, não gostava? Sem contar que ele é um ótimo amigo, é bonito,gentil...mas esse é o problema, ele é ótimo demais...como AMIGO. "

- Draquinho! Te achei! – Draco entrou em choque ao ouvir aquela voz, será possível que a garota não se tocava?

- Ai, faça-me um favor Pansy – disse ele sem nem se virar.

- Qualquer um.

- Me deixe em PAZ! Eu não posso nem fazer a minha ronda sem você encher?

- Mas Draquinho...ninguém vai se importar se nós...

- Garota, você não tem orgulho próprio?

- Hum – ela "pensou" um pouco – não.

- Imaginei...volte para seu dormitório ou leva detenção.

- Se você cuidar da minha detenção...

- Com a Granger.

- Humph.

- Agora vá, e me esqueça, eu não te quero, entende porra! – a garota saiu rumo às masmorras, ela podia ser meio fácil, mas nem por isso seria humilhada. Em sua mente pairava uma só palavra: VINGANÇA. Ela iria descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

Clap.Clap.Clap.

Som de palmas solitárias.

- Quem está aí? Pirraça?

- Com medo, Malfoy?

- Virgínia.

- Vejo que não me superou ainda.

- Haha – ele riu sem emoção – Se é o que acha.

- Dispensando a cadelinha, não? – ela se aproximava.

- O que você está fazendo acordada à essa hora andando pelo castelo?

- Não que lhe interesse, mas eu fui à cozinha.

- Pelo visto você não se contenta só com as refeições diárias...acho que amanhã nós vamos ficar sem o "café"... – ele disse como se estivesse constatando que o céu é azul.

- Espirituoso como sempre.

- Irônica como há pouco tempo... – ele a encurralou contra a fria parede de pedra.

- Pois é... se arrependimento matasse...

- Nós seríamos as únicas pessoas vivas no mundo.

- Oh, o que é isso? Sessão de frases clichê?

- Se assim você quer.

- Faz-me rir.

- "Nós não podemos realmente amar alguém com quem nós não possamos rir."

- Você não me ama, você nem sabe o que é amar.

- "Você só saberá o real significado do amor quando você se apaixonar."

- Seria idiota de sua parte se apaixonar por mim.

- "Quando se trata de amor, até os mais inteligentes são estúpidos."

- E mesmo assim, também tem o seu maldito orgulho.

- "É melhor perder seu orgulho à alguém que ama, do que perder seu amado ao inútil orgulho."

- E por último, eu te odeio!

- "O amor acende mais fogueiras do que o ódio pode extinguir." E eu sei que isso não é verdade – e em um movimento rápido ele a beijou, um beijo forte, onde ambas as partes sentiam a necessidade que tinham pelo beijo do outro, foi bem melhor do que as outras vezes...bem que dizem que o proibido é mais gostoso...

- Idiota! Me larga!

- Não Virgínia. Não dá pra entender? Eu sinto essa coisa estranha dentro de mim, e na minha cabeça eu me vejo te beijando e eu lembro do seu perfume... o que você fez comigo?! Por que você fez isso?!

- Eu sei o nome disso, eu sinto isso, mas eu vou esquecer, assim como espero que você o faça...

- Ah é... você sente isso pelo Pottinho, né?

- Não idiota, não é por ele, infelizmente é por você. Mas se ficar com o "Pottinho" significar te esquecer, é o que pretendo fazer. – E Virgínia saiu rumo à torre da Grifinória, enquanto Draco foi para as masmorras, mal sabiam eles que olhos verdes haviam presenciado àquela discussão.

* * *

_"Gina, é difícil pra mim admitir isso, chega a ser até humilhante, mas... eu vi, eu sei... eu vi você e o Malfoy se beijando, eu vi vocês discutindo e...um ama o outro! Você faz a mínima idéia de como estou me sentindo? Do baque que isso foi pra mim? Héin? Saber que a garota que você ama na verdade ama o seu pior inimigo... dói. Dói aqui no peito, me sufoca. E para completar eu descubro que você está me usando... e o motivo! O motivo! Esquecer aquele filho-da... por que, Virgínia?_

_ Pois bem. Não vou terminar com você, te amo muito para fazer isso, mas... é difícil. Não pense que vou esquecer – não vou – ou passar por cima disso. Prefiro ficar lúcido, e saber, que mesmo você estando comigo, você O ama. Não vou me enganar e acreditar que você é minha, nem que um dia será, bom, quem sabe um dia, né? Mas enquanto esse dia não chegar, tudo o que posso fazer é aceitar... e esperar. Aceitar esse sentimento, aceitar que eu não tenho o lugar que quero em seu coração; e esperar, esperar que um dia o sentimento, quem sabe, passe a ser por mim._

_Sempre seu,_

_Harry."_

- Não, eu não posso mandar isso pra ela... mas por que então eu simplesmente não falo com ela? Não... afinal, ela não disse que ia esquecê-lo? Esquecê-lo comigo...mas se esse é o preço, qual o problema? Tudo bem que eu iria viver uma falsa realidade, mas... e se eu fizer ela realmente gostar de mim? Ela já gostou de mim antes, não é mesmo? Talvez caiba a mim fazê-la minha, é isso... ela vai se apaixonar por mim... e se não, bem, melhor com ela do que sem.


	6. Avareza

**Capítulo 6 – Avareza**

**a.va.re.za (ê)** _sf _**1**_.apego exagerado ao dinheiro, sovinice; _**2**_. mesquinhez._

A chuva caía forte, os alunos voltavam para dentro da escola correndo, um minuto atrás estava sol! E enquanto o céu "despencava" uma garota e um garoto brigavam.

- ME LARGA MALFOY – Gina dizia lenta e ameaçadoramente.

- NÃO – ele parecia se divertir com a situação.

- Me solta senão...

- Senão o quê? – ele interrompeu – você vai chamar o Super garoto-cicatriz? Se for isso esteja à vontade, vai ser até bom.

- Eu não preciso do Harry para me defender.

- Eu sei.

- Ahn? Você é estranho Malfoy.

- Estranho? – ele riu – e você é... MINHA.

- Sua? Essa é ótima! Hahahahaha.

- Sim, minha – ele segurou a garota pelos braços de forma a ficar bem próximo à ela – minha...

- Acorda garoto! Eu nunca fui sua e nem pretendo ser, sem contar que eu tô com o "garoto-cicatriz" – ela disse sarcástica.

- Você não foi...você não será, sabe por que? Porque você já é, e se não fosse já teria ido embora.

- Você tá me segurando.

- Ah claro, falou A garotinha indefesa.

- Idiota.

- Boba.

- Avarento.

- O que isso tem haver?

- Tem haver que você só pensa em você é só quer saber das suas pilhas de dinheiro e seus brinquedinhos.

- E daí?

- E daí que...ah, seu, seu...

- Seu o que Virgínia? – "por que ele tem que dizer meu nome?" pensava Gina, "aposto que ele sabe que eu amo o jeito que ele o diz" – acabou o estoque de xingamentos? Eu te ensino mais se você me der algo em troca...

- Porco chauvinista.

- É cada uma que eu tenho que ouvir...

- Veado.

- Isso VOCÊ sabe que eu não sou.

- Ah, quer saber? Por que você não vai se juntar aos seus amiguinhos mascarados e solta uns Avadas por aí? Ou então por que você não morre de uma vez?

- Quase lá.

- Eu tô ficando nervosa.

- Do jeito que eu gosto – ele ria.

- Gina se controla, fica calma, não deixa o que você sente atrapalhar – a garota sussurrava para si mesma. Mas o rapaz ouviu...

- Sentimentos? Eu sei que você me ama.

- Sentimentos. Ira, revolta, orgulho... POR QUE EU ME DOU O TRABALHO? EU JÁ DEVIA TER SAÍDO DAQUI!

- Quem está na chuva é para se molhar.

- Ou pegar uma pneumonia.

- Ou resgatar o que é seu por direito.

- E o que é "seu por direito"?

- Você.

- Era só o que faltava... e que tal você resgatar o seu direito de ir tomar no...

Ela não terminou a frase, mas sentiu algo, sua boca fora tampada, o maldito Malfoy estava a beijando! No começo ela até tentou afastá-lo, mas logo ela cedeu, não conseguia... ela era dele, e agora ela sabia. Finalmente, quando já estava sem ar, ela se soltou.

- Idiota!

- Que você ama.

- Me esquece Malfoy – e saiu.

- Eu bem que tentei – o garoto dizia pra si mesmo – eu sei disso.


	7. Inveja

Cap.7 – Inveja 

**in.ve.ja** _sf 1.Misto de ódio e desgosto, provocado pela alegria de outrem; 2. desejo de possuir um bem que o outro possui ou desfruta._

- Era só o que faltava – dizia Draco durante o café da manhã enquanto dois jovens entravam de mãos dadas no Salão Principal chamando a atenção de todos. – A junção do cicatriz com os pobretões, Potter e Weasley, agora foi oficializada.

- Observando a Weasley, Draco?

-Você tem feito isso ultimamente – continuou o outro como se não tivesse ouvido Draco.

- Quer dizer que você tem ME observado, é?

- Me poupe, é que você está simplesmente indiscreto, coisa que você nunca foi meu caro...me faz até pensar que você está apaixonado pela bela ruiva.

- Jamais – Draco segurou Blaise pelo colarinho – Mas JAMAIS repita isso, ou eu não respondo pelos meus atos.

- Sabe, ela até é gata. – Blaise Zabini tinha o dom de permanecer calmo e nunca se abalar com comentários ou ameaças. – Olha aquelas curvas.

- Ai, perdi até a fome. – e Draco se retirou, fez isso porque se continuasse lá ia acabar batendo no Blaise, e no Potter se deixassem, claro que ele não estava apaixonado pela Weasley, Malfoys não se apaixonam, e se isso por acaso um dia acontecer com ele não vai ser com uma Weasley pobretona, vai ser no mínimo com uma garota rica, de classe e de uma família pura e tradicional. "Mas então por que...ah, eu devo estar louco. Peraí, tive uma idéia. Cadê a cadela da Parkinson quando eu preciso dela?"

Virginia Weasley andava pelos corredores

- Eu não devia estar indo lá...por que eu fui aceitar me encontrar com ele? Mas tudo bem, eu posso ser fria e me controlar, afinal, não é como se eu ainda sentisse alguma coisa por ele, é? Vejamos...onde que a gente marcou mesmo?

**Flashback**

Café-da-manhã, Virginia Weasley conversava calmamente com suas amigas e Hermione.

- Vejam, o correio está chegando. – uma grande e bela coruja acinzentada pousou de frente à Gina.

- Ora, uma carta pra mim? Quem é seu dono héin? – mas ela sabia, conhecia aquela coruja, era ela que costumava lhe mandar lindas cartas, ou bilhetes marcando encontros, e que estranhamente, tinha os mesmos olhos frios de seu dono.

A ruiva abriu a carta:

"Encontre-me às dez da noite no corredor de Feitiços".

Conhecia esta letra também, uma letra fina, mas decidida, rabiscou um rápido "Estarei lá" e seguiu para suas aulas do dia, tentando entender o que ELE queria, e o que ela tinha na cabeça em concordar com o 'encontro'.

**Fim do Flashback**

Mas ao chegar no local combinado:

- Ai Draquinho, assim vai, hum...

"O que está acontecendo aqui? É a Parkinson?"

- Cala a boca Pansy. – Virginia ouviu uma voz arrastada dizer, ela conhecia essa voz, era Draco.

- Que isso? – Virginia decidiu aparecer de vez, queria acabar logo com isso, e não agüentava ouvir os gemidos da cadela-Parkinson.

- Ahn? Você não faz nem idéia, Weasel?

- Vai ver se eu tô na esquina Parkinson, vaza daqui que eu vim falar com o Malfoy.

- Por que eu iria?

-Por que eu estou mandando. TARANTALLEGRA. – as pernas de Pansy começaram a se mexer em um sapateado maluco.

- Ai Draquinho! Tira isso de mim!

- FINITE INCANTATEM. Vá para as masmorras. – e Pansy saiu.

- É Malfoy...pelo visto você tem mesmo a cadela na sua mão né.

- É...e você também, embora fique ai tentando esquecer de mim ficando com o Pottinho.

- Você não me tem em suas mãos, "Draquinho".

- Então o que você veio fazer aqui?

- Bom, pelo que me parece eu vim ver você se agarrar com a Parkinson. – Draco sorriu com deboche- não me chame de Virginia, é Weasley, a pobre Weasley.

- Você não dizia isso até pouco tempo atrás.

- Mas acontece, Malfoy – ela dizia o nome com desprezo, realmente, havia aprendido com o melhor-que é como dizem, águas passadas não movem moinho, você e eu é passado, VOCÊ é passado, na verdade eu nem sei o que eu estou fazendo aqui.

- Largue o cicatriz.

- Ciúmes, Draquinho? Ou melhor, inveja? Aliás, você não tem motivos para ter inveja, você tem tudo que ele tem e até mais.

- Eu não tenho você.

- Você já teve, nada posso fazer se decidiu jogar isso no lixo, porque agora, agora você vai ter que lutar pra me merecer. – e Virgínia se virou, não iria deixá-lo vê-la chorar, muito menos por ele. E secando suas lágrimas virou à esquerda, deixando um loiro derrotado olhando desesperançoso para o vazio em que ela estivera a pouco.

- Eu irei te provar Virgínia.

"_E o que antes era uma dança havia se transformado em uma batalha..."_

**FIM**

n/a: eu sei q o cap ficou bem pequeno para ser o final, mas essa fic é mais uma introdução, tanto que percorreu os sete pecados e pronto, entendem? São partes aleatórias do sétimo ano de Draco conseqüentemente o 6º de Gina...logo mais irei postar a Pecados Capitais II, e assim que o fizer posto aqui um aviso.


End file.
